Damn Email Quizzes!
by Komett
Summary: Natsuki pays no attention to the chain-email quiz that is circulating around the school, but what happens when Chie and Co hack into her email account and send the message to Shizuru? Extreme embarassment for Natsuki when the cheeky Kaichou replies to it!
1. The Quiz

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise.

A/N: Well, this is just a random thing that I was thinking about when I was going through my old eMails and found this quiz… I was thinking, "I wonder what the ShizNat version of this would be?" so… I made one. OO

Pretty short, but meh.

* * *

"Aww, Mai… Tate thinks you rate 10 on the hotness scale" Senoh Aoi gushed, turning away from Chie's laptop to look at the slightly-blushing redhead.

Shifting a little on the grass below her, one Harada Chie turned the laptop sideways in order to give everyone a clear view of Yuuichi's email message to the group of friends gathered. Mikoto, with bits of rice stuck to her cheeks, poked her head in front of Mai and Aoi's view and asked pointedly,

"Mai, what does 'Hot' mean?"

Nao, who was sitting to the left of Chie, reached over and slapped Mikoto lightly on the shoulder.

"It means that – "

"Hai! Let's read the next answer now!" Aoi interrupted the grinning spider girl as she spared Mikoto from a confusing and likely-to-be-very-sexual explanation from her classmate. Mai, Aoi, Nao and Mikoto all leaned in closer as Chie pointed to the next question on the bright screen.

Question 16_**. **_**Give me a nickname and explain why you picked it.**_ Wonderwoman, because you manage to take care of everyone around you and still stun the majority of the male population with your sexy appeal._

Mai's face slowly increased in hue as the girls crowded around the laptop all laughed at the cheesy, yet sweet answer her boyfriend had given her on the popular Internet quiz that was being spread all over the school.

"Ah, Mai-chan, don't worry about it. You should've seen the answer I left for Aoi on that particular question!"

Aoi lightly smacked Chie on the back of her head, yet continued smiling brightly and laughing at Chie's small mumble of "Ouch!"

A little ways away from the schoolgirls gathered under the shade of the large tree, another girl sat on the grass putting down her chopsticks into her now-empty bento.

"Tch. If you ask me, Tate is being unforgivingly corny with his answers. What the hell you people all find so interesting about this "Email Chain-quiz" is beyond me. I think it is a big waste of time".

The raven-haired girl finished her input with a flick of the wrist to push her hair over her shoulder. Ignoring her blatant comment, Mai grinned mischievously over at Natsuki as she leaned forward onto her hands and knees in the girl's direction.

"Ne, Natsuki, if you think Yuuichi is being sappy, I can't wait to see what Masashi has written about you in this quiz…"

Natsuki shot forwards and glared at her busty friend.

"Uresai!! That Takeda idiot knows better than to dare and send me an email! About anything!!"

"Whatever, Natsuki! I bet that he HAS sent you the chain, and you are just too embarrassed to tell us about it!"

"He has not!"

Sharing a mischievous look with each other while the two girls were bantering, Chie and Aoi hushedly returned to the laptop as Chie began typing something into the computer's browser. Midway through their little argument, Nao called out to Mai in a teasing voice as she read oer Aoi's shoulder,

"Oi, Tokiha. The Kuga-dog is right. Takeda hasn't emailed her, her inbox is practically empty except for a ton of emails from Fujino."

Choking on air, Natsuki struggled for words for a moment before roughly pointing a finger at Chie and Aoi.

"How in the hell did you get into my email account?!"

Mikoto had to launch forwards and hold Natsuki back from snatching the macbook from Chie's lap as she, Mai, Aoi and Nao all gathered around it in interest.

Chie looked up at the struggling girl, who was trying to pry a clinging Mikoto from around her neck.

"Kuga-san, I am Harada Chie. I know everything about this school. Don't underestimate my web of computer-hacking contacts." She deadpanned.

Somewhere, in the Student Council Room, Yukino sneezed.

Scanning through the list of emails in Natsuki's inbox, most of which were from Shizuru, the girls turned their attention to Natsuki once again as Mai dared to voice out,

"Ano, Natsuki, is Kaichou-san the ONLY person you ever associate with out of school?"

Fighting a blush, Natsuki gave up on trying to escape Mikoto's iron grip as she glared coldly at the four girls perched against the tree trunk.

"What's wrong with that? Shizuru is my best friend, of course I want to spend time with her!"

Nao scoffed.

"You mean "Girlfriend", Kuga. Still trying to deny that, are we?"

"SHUT UP NAO!"

Aoi giggled, a hand over her mouth, as she leaned towards Chie.

"Wouldn't it be so awesome if we could see what Kaichou would write about Kuga-san in that chain quiz?"

Chie grinned deviously in response.

Nao smirked, Mai began chuckling evilly, and Natsuki resumed her desperate struggle to escape Mikoto's hold and rip the laptop away from the bespectacled girl who was typing away quickly before hitting the "Send" button.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Student Council Room, Shizuru breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Haruka had marched out the door, a timid Yukino trailing behind her, and the room was suddenly peaceful again. With Reito and Tate sent to the hall to organize an assembly with Headmistress Fumi, Shizuru was finally able to recline in her chair with a hot cup of tea and nothing but the sounds of the students at lunch outside the window to bother her.

Taking a long sip, Shizuru closed her crimson eyes and breathed out deeply, attempting to calm herself from the stress that came with the position of Seito-kaichou and co-worker of one Suzushiro Haruka. She couldn't help but absently muse about how much more at rest she would feel if her Natsuki were there with her.

However, she was obliging Natsuki's wishes as of late and withholding any public displays of affection, as Natsuki had assured her that her friends would tease her mercilessly about it if she started hugging or kissing the lone wolf in public. Although it saddened her to hear Natsuki's plea for distance during school hours, she was more than willing to fulfill the request and grant her precious one the ability to uphold an "ice-queen" reputation.

After all, she had gone through so much in order to finally have Natsuki as hers – she wasn't about to push her away again over something as trivial as not engaging in passionate interactions in front of others (although Shizuru herself saw no wrong in it.)

A light, bell-like melody interrupted her thoughts, the cheery tone emitting from her laptop on the desk. Ding-dong, an email alert. Setting her cup down, Shizuru curiously rolled her chair forward and clicked open her in box, her eyes immediately registering the bold text at the top.

One new message. From: Natsuki

_**Subject: 20 questions about your partner**_

A soft smirk began to grow on the Kaichou's elegant features as she clicked open the email and briefly regarded the question template. She wasn't stupid – she knew that Natsuki's only access to the internet was through this very laptop. Obviously, the laptop that she had seen Chie carrying as Nastuki and her friends passed by the council window a while ago was the source of this strange chain quiz.

Somehow, Natsuki's friends must've gotten into her account and sent this email to her. And although Shizuru loved Natsuki dearly, if she wasn't allowed to embarrass Natsuki in public anymore, then she sure wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to embarrass her via cyberspace.

Cracking her knuckles, Shizuru settled her fingers onto the keyboard and began to type.

* * *

A few minutes after Chie sent the email to Shizuru, during which time Mikoto, Mai and Nao had managed to tie a livid Natsuki to the base of the tree with the picnic blanket they were sitting on before, a beeping tone emitted from the laptop.

"Ah! She replied!" Chie exclaimed, adjusting her glasses as the group of girls all flew to her sides, crowding around her and staring excitedly at the computer screen.

Natsuki, even through the rolled up napkin that was her makeshift gag, managed to scream out a muffled "Don op'n it, peease!"

Giggling, Chie clicked onto the new message straight away and began to read out the questions on the screen.

" Question 1. **Who are you?** _Fuka Gakuen Seito-Kaichou, Fujino Shizuru._

Question 2. **Are we friends?** _Ara, I think "Friends" is an understatement, Natsuki…"_

Five pairs of eyes drifted up towards a blushing Natsuki, who was staring back at them like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well well, Kuga, I guess that answers the "Is she actually dating Fujino" question after all! Denying means nothing now!" Nao couldn't help but jest.

After sharing a quick grin, all girls returned to the email.

" Question 3**. When and how did we meet?** _We met after I snuck up behind you in the garden while you were looking at the flowers. I wasn't stalking you though. Pure coincidence. Hai._

Question 4. **How have I affected you?** _Ara ara, where do I begin… 0"_

Chie's voice trailed off into giggles as the girls surrounding her tried to muffle their laughter. Natsuki groaned from behind the napkin. _Jeez Shizuru, you just had to go and answer in this fashion… Kami help me…._

" Question 5. **What do you think of me?** _I think you are a most adorable little girl, playing your 80's rebel stereotype… Kyaaa…. 3"_

Although they tried to hold it back, the five girls all simultaneously burst out laughing at that answer. Natsuki managed to spit the napkin out and growl at the pack of mock-hyenas.

"Uresai! I am going to kill Shizuru for teasing me like that!"

Nao flicked a pebble at Natsuki's forehead.

"Quiet, Kuga. Chie-san, if you'd continue…?"

" Question 6. **What's the fondest memory you have of me?** _I don't think I'll be able to type that down without nosebleeding all over my keyboard, Natsuki._

The girls' froze mid-laughter and stared bug-eyed at the bright red teenager tied to the tree.

"You and Kaichou…. Have actually gone beyond first base?" Aoi questioned, gaping at the petrified girl.

As if in slow motion, the grins started spreading evilly on each of the group member's faces as the realization set in that their resident Ice-queen had been doing "this and that" with the Council President.

Before any of them could mercilessly tease Natsuki, the raven-haired subject of torment snapped into action and drew a deep breath, ready to scream and drown out all the jests that were sure to come her way. Before she could release that breath, however, Mikoto had picked up the rolled-up napkin and shoved it back into Natsuki's open mouth, effectively silencing her before she could unleash her vocal fury upon them all. Mai, trembling with glee at all the dirt she was getting on her friend, quickly turned back and jabbed a finger towards the screen.

"Chie, read the rest!"

" Question 7.** How long do you think we will be friends?** _FOREVER. Nothing will tear us apart, EVER."_

"Ooooh, possessive" Nao grinned, opening a packet of chips as she settled back against the tree, waiting for Chie to read the rest.

" Question 8. **Do you love me?**_ Hai."_

"Awwwww!!" Mai and Aoi cooed in unison. Natsuki hung her head as she felt her face burning from the embarrassment of it all.

"Question 9.** Do you have a crush on me?**

Question 10. **Would you like to kiss me?** _My meeting finishes at 4… meet me in the Student Council Room after then and you'll soon find out just what I'd like to do to you - "_

Hoots of uncontrolled laughter erupted throughout the group, Chie recovering just enough to suggest through her mirth,

"Ne, Kuga-san, can I follow you to the Council this afternoon and get a few shots from my phone? I'd be able to sell them for millions online!"

Natsuki choked on her gag, the colour draining from her face yet the blush remaining vividly on her cheeks. It was a weird sight to behold.

Rolling on the grass clutching her sides, Nao managed to weakly pull herself up and wipe a tear from her eye.

"Fufufu… Chie-san, finish the rest".

"Aye-aye, Nao!" Chie mock saluted as she pulled the laptop further into her lap.

" Question 11. **Physically, what stands out?** _Amidst raven hair and a porcelain face, Natsuki's blush glows like a beacon 3_

Question 12. **Emotionally, what stands out?** _Natsuki's tough little puppy attitude." _

"Nawwww, you tough little puppy" Mikoto cooed, tugging softly on one of Natsuki's cheeks as the seething girl growled threateningly through her gag.

"Question 13**. Do you wish I was cooler?** _Ara, you've already got your bad attendance record, your motorcycle and a leather jacket."_

"Yeah Natsuki," Mai giggled, "It's like you stepped out of the set from Lost Boys, being all rebel and all."

Once again, Natsuki managed to spit her restraint out.

"GAHH! Uresai, uresai all of you! How does Shizuru manage to tease me still even when she isn't here?!"

" Question 14. **On a scale of 1-10, how hot am I?** _Natsuki's hotness defies numeric laws"_

"Wow, Kuga-san, and you thought that Tate-kun's answers were sappy" A grinning Aoi voiced.

"Shh, stop laughing you lot! We haven't finished yet!" Chie choked out through her giggles, clearing her throat and trying to keep a straight face as she continued.

" Question15. **Am I loveable?** _100_

Question 16. **Give me a nickname and explain why you picked it.** _My cuddly little wolf puppy. I picked it because that is what you called yourself last weekend when we were snuggling on your sofa."_

A round of cackling burst from the group.

"C-cuddly wolf puppy…?" Nao choked out, tears streaming down her face from the sheer force of the laughter bubbling inside her.

'What is "Snuggling"?" A clueless Mikoto piped up.

Natsuki remained silent, burning a brilliant red and trembling from head to toe. She looked like a volcano, ready to erupt at any given moment. No one paid her any heed, though.

Mai leaned forward and read off the next question, as Chie was to caught up in her hilarity to form a coherent sentence.

" Question 17. **Describe me in one word.** _Perfection."_

Swiftly turning her head, Mai grinned over at Natsuki, who seemed to be shuffling around a little.

"And you have the nerve to call my Yuuichi cheesy? Ha!"

Natsuki just clenched her jaw threw an ice glare, as she continued fidgeting with the hands that were bound to the tree she was sitting against.

" Question 18. **Do you think I'll get married? **_Not until the laws change. Until then, there will be no Fujino Natsuki"_

"Fujino Natsuki?!" Nao howled,

"Well, it's obvious who the dominant one is in that relationship!"

Elicting yet _another _round of side-splitting laughter from the group. Nearby students had even moved further away from the group, unable to continue their conversations over the boisterous noise.

Natsuki remained silent, discreetly managing to slip one wrist free from her restraints.

Nao elbowed Mai aside, settling right in front of the laptop screen and peering at the words.

" Question 19. **How well do you know me? **_All the way to the core, fufufu…"_

Instead of glaring or yelling at the now-howling group suffering from uncontrollable mirth, Natsuki tuned out the sound of the girls laughing their heads off and frantically tugged at the material binding her other wrist. With a bit of effort, the lone wolf managed to free her other wrist.

" Question 20. **What is the kinkiest thing we have done during sex? **_Ara, Natsu – _AARGH!!"

Nao screamed in terror as, with a furious yell, Natsuki leapt forwards and spear tackled her away from the laptop. Turning on the rest of the group, who sat frozen in fear as the wolf eyed them like they were prey, breathing raggedly in furious breaths. Her eyes shone with murderous intent.

Suddenly, all five of them were scrambling to their feet squealing their heads off, Chie only just managing to shut her laptop and high-tail it out of their with the rest of the group, a livid Natsuki hot on their heels.

The sounds of terrified screaming mixed with the sound of Natsuki's bellowing death threats echoed throughout the school grounds, eventually reaching the window of the Student Council Room.

Reito ran his hand through his hair warily as he glanced towards the window.

"Wow, it sounds like Kuga-san is murdering someone out there".

Tate, who was perched on one of the school desks, shuddered.

"I wonder what Takeda-sensei has done to her this time…"

Fujino Shizuru calmly drained the rest of her tea before gracefully standing and walking to wards the door, shutting it closed.

Reito eyed her curiously.

"What are you doing, Shizuru?"

Shizuru merely smiled serenely as she clicked the lock shut.

"Ara, I just have the strangest feeling that Natsuki is going to be after me next…"

* * *

A/N: Should there be a Natsuki – Shizuru version of this as well? I dunno, maybe. Depends on whether or not you guys liked this one.

Leave a comment or a suggestion, please!


	2. The Payback

DISCLAIMER: I am Disclaiming.

A/N: I must say, all the reviews I got for this story had me on a high all week :D

Thank you so very much for everyone who took the time to review my story, other authors should know how important reviews make people feel 

Glad you all enjoyed it! And I hope this chapter isn't too sub-par. Believe me, from all the reviews the first chapter got, the pressure was killing me! Hahaha, anyway, please try to enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

"… And so that is why I believe that we should appeal to the Administration for more funding and upgrade the quality of the dispenser soap in the school bathrooms."

Shizuru finished, re-shuffling her notes. She cleared her throat.

"Now, on that note, we should also be discussing –"

"Fujino… that's enough.." an exasperated Haruka called out, interrupting the President's speech.

Crimson eyes blinked, then scanned around the room at her council. Reito was slumped in his chair, half-heartedly managing to sip delicately at his tea. Tate and the other student representatives were resting their heads on their arms, snoozing lightly.

Even Yukino was having trouble typing down the records, occasionally removing her glasses and trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Finally, she turned to the source of her interruption – Haruka's normally rigid posture and attentiveness was barely present, her drooping painted eyelids giving away her weariness.

Shizuru clicked her tongue and unfolded her hands that were clasped on the desk to push herself up straighter in her chair.

"Ara, what is with my trusted council? They seem uninterested in what their president has to say during this meeting.."

Reito put his cup down and scratched his neck, fighting a yawn.

"Shizuru-san, this meeting was scheduled to end at four, but it is now a quarter past six. I think most of us want to go home for dinner…"

Tate nodded, sighing deeply as he whined,

"Yeah, kaichou-san, we are used to Suzushiro-san dragging out these boring meetings forever, but it's unlike you to – OUCH!"

He winced and started to rub the spot where Haruka had ditched a pen at his head.

"Ittaiii…"

Aforementioned busty blonde ceased her glare at Yuuichi before looking up at Shizuru.

"They're right, Fujino-kaichou," she mumbled, defeatedly.

"Usually I'd be the most interested in extending these meetings to discuss the school's affairs, but... but this is just ridiculous! We're not even on important topics anymore!"

Yukino, sensing that her friend was slowly working herself up into a frenzy, placed a calming hand on Haruka's arm and spoke up for her.

"Ano, Fujino-kaichou… why are you so eager to stay here and keep us from leaving? Are you unwilling to leave for some reason?"

Glancing calmly at the curious eyes all peering at her, Shizuru smiled politely and shook her softly. Inwardly, she felt like a mouse cornered by a bunch of cats, shaking like a leaf and heart pounding rapidly.

_THEY'RE ONTO ME!_

On the outside, however, she delicately sipped her tea before leaning back and folding one arm across her torso and resting the other elbow on it. She absently tapped the side of her chin with that index finger.

"Ara, this is no good. I hoped that we could use this opportunity to fully discuss all topics, or greater importance or less, and thus save us from having to organize more time-consuming meetings in the future."

Inwardly, Shizuru praised herself.

_Ara ara, I've still got my touch. Nobody beats Meister Shizuru Viola! …Err, wait. I meant the Shiz-meister. Where on Earth did I get "Viola" from?!_

Another whining voice drew her out of her inner musings. She focused her attention on the generic student representative. One of Haruka's underlings, for the Executive Team patch was tied around his upper arm.

"Yes, but kaichou… our backs are hurting from at these wooden desks for so long! And we are discussing _soap quality _of all things!"

Shizuru quirked an eyebrow.

"But I am fine…?"

"But we are sitting in school chairs, and you're practically reclining on the Throne of Comfort!"

"Hm?"

Shizuru looked down and curiously poked her finger at the soft, black padding that covered her office chair.

"Ara, I guess you are right, representative-kun."

Rolling her chair backwards away from the desk and standing up, Shizuru placed both hands on her desk and looked around the room.

"This Student Council meeting is now officially concluded. Ookini for your time and patience, and I hope that everyone has a nice night and a good weekend. Kanin na for keeping you all so long!"

At once, the scraping of chairs and shuffling of papers filled the room as people gathered their things into their schoolbags and started to file out of the room. Reito, Tate and just about everyone stopped to bid the president a good night as they exited the room, and she returned the gesture (except to Haruka who barely gave Yukino time to pack up her laptop before frog marching her out of the room, and the long line of blue-haired, bespectacled Executive representative boys whose names Shizuru did not know. They received a Fujino smile and a nod of the head instead.)

Now alone, Shizuru anxiously glanced out the window and saw the pale twilight, barely holding the night at bay, still basking the school grounds. She also saw the Student Dormitory building in the distance.

_There it is, just a short walk away… you can make it, Shizuru._

Quickly and quietly packing her computer away, the ever-graceful senior student slung her laptop bag over her shoulder and made her way through the eerily silent hallways and outside as she began to cross the paths that led her through the school's forest-like grounds.

She was as twitchy as a nervous animal, jumping at every rustle in the trees, looking over her shoulder constantly.

"Don't be paranoid, now…" she muttered to herself, eyes darting ahead of ahead of her, searching for any trace of shiny black hair behind a tree ready to ambush her.

"She isn't going to be mad at you… it's your Natsuki-chan, sweet little Nastuki-chan…"

Her own inner encouragement failed her, however, for as soon as she saw the dorm building up ahead she broke out into a sprint and bolted all the way past the common room and up the stairs to her dorm floor.

Pulling her keys out of a pocket on her laptop bag, she hastily opened her door and pushed her way inside, closing the door behind her and placing her laptop bag onto the sofa. Running a hand through perfect tawny locks, the teenager sighed in relief at her "escape" and made her way towards the kitchen, absently aware of her hungry stomach. Placing her keys on the table in the hallway, Shizuru turned the corner into her kitchen and nearly fell over from the shock of what she saw before her.

Natsuki was rummaging through her refrigerator, turning around at the Kaichou's loud gasp and fixing her gaze on the surprised – _terrified – _older girl.

Quickly recovering, Shizuru straightened herself up and walked over to the electric kettle, switching it on as she reached past her girlfriend to grab the packet of teabags on the counter.

"Ara, good evening Natsuki. What are you doing here?"

Natsuki closed the fridge and pushed herself up to sit on the counter, swinging her legs as she watched Shizuru preparing her tea.

"Waiting for you. I thought your meeting was supposed to finish at four..?"

Shizuru, facing away from Natsuki, allowed confusion to filter through her expression. She was still on guard, but she had not sensed any hostility in Natsuki's voice. Maybe she was off the hook?

Natsuki sighed as she poked Shizuru in the side with her foot.

"Oi, I'm hungry. Make me some dinner."

_Yes, I'm off the hook, _Shizuru concluded, smiling as she playfully pushed Natsuki's foot away. She still had her back turned to Natsuki.

"Ara ara, someone is impatient. Natsuki, go and wait in the living room while I make my tea and _then _we can discuss what to have for dinner."

Natsuki hopped off the bench and smirked as she brushed past Shizuru and walked towards the small living space.

"Sure thing, Shizuru. Whatever you say."

* * *

A few moments later, just as Shizuru was pouring her freshly-boiled water into the ornate teacup (the set was a christmas gift from her parents) she heard the faint click of the door opening and closing. She looked towards the hallway in confusion as she began stirring the tea.

"Hm, wonder where she's slipped off to. Ara, perhaps she _is _still a bit upset with me after all…"

Suddenly, a wave of gut-twisting dread settled over Shizuru like a bucket of water had been poured over her.

_I left her alone in the living room with my laptop!_

Tea forgotten, Shizuru sprang into action and stood at the living room doorway, eyes falling to the sofa.

Sure enough, her laptop bag was missing.

Calming her racing mind, Shizuru closed her eyes and breathed deeply, logically assessing the situation.

"Ara… Natsuki is much too shy about our relationship to forwars that email to even more people, and there is not much she'd be willing to do with it now that Mai-san and her friends all know a little more than they should about our personal life…"

She exhaled deeply, her shoulders relaxing a bit as she reassured herself about it. Yes, she was right. Natsuki herself knew that Shizuru was not worried in the slightest about people knowing of her relationship with Natsuki, and to make such an email public would only embarrass herself more than it would Shizuru.

Now smiling contently, Shizuru turned and walked into the kitchen to fetch her tea.

"Ara, she had better bring that laptop back tomorrow, I need it for school..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsuki had managed to slip through the window of the Student Council room, making her way through the now-dark classroom and placing Shizuru's laptop bag onto the president's desk. Unzipping it, she pulled out the charger and plugged that into the wall socket, before setting up the laptop itself and plugging the charger in.

Finally, sitting down at the desk, she signed into the computer using Shizuru's username and password. She did nothing else, merely waiting until she was sure that the laptop was logged into Shizuru's account. As soon as the computer logged in, she quietly slipped out of the window once again and made her way back to her own apartment, chuckling to herself.

* * *

The next morning, Shizuru made her way down the corridors of Fuka Gakuen, smiling gracefully at every "Good morning, Kaichou-san!" that was thrown her way (and there was a lot of them.)

She straightened her red school bow as she walked, the other hand holding a half-munched apple Danish that was her breakfast this morning. Her laptop bag was absent.

_Hmm, I have got to find Natsuki this morning and retrieve my laptop, seeing as how she didn't return to my dorm at all last night…_

Rounding the corner, Shizuru reached out and slid the door across….. only to find herself facing a trio of very red, very flustered-looking students crowded around _her _laptop which was perched on the desk.

Her eyes swiftly took in the sight presented before her.

Haruka was looking as stern as ever, though the effect was slightly neutralized by the bright blush adorning her cheeks. Shizuru could barely differentiate Yukino's red face from her red hair, and the mousey girl was avoiding eye contact with her. Reito was discreetly trying to mask a trickle of a nosebleed, his hand covering his face at a funny angle.

Finally, her crimson eyes caught sight of the screen, and nearly bugged out of her head.

Displayed on screen was a list of her visited websites, the browser history filling the page with numerous adult websites and… err, _provocative _images.

_How on Earth did Natsuki did know about THAT?! Who cares, now that Haruka knows it everyone will soon know it!_

Shizuru's blood ran cold and the apple Danish fell out of her frozen hand and onto the floor. The first person to break the awkward silence was Haruka.

"…. Fujino.. what… what is this?! All of this… this SMUT! Look at that picture, is that two girls getting slinky on a loofah with each other?!"

"…. Kinky on a sofa, Haruka-chan…."

Shizuru tried to summon her calm aura, tried desperately to think up a cool, collected response that would get her out of this mess.

She was having trouble concentrating. She wasn't used to the tables being turned on her; to being in Natsuki's position. Her eyes darkened until they portrayed a demon's image. The trio at her desk simultaneously shared worried looks. Shizuru turned back towards the door.

"….. Excuse me, Reito-san, Suzushiro-san, Kikukawa-san. There is some business I must attend to before we start the day…."

* * *

A/N: There, Natsuki got revenge. Should it be left as a two-shot now, you reckon? Because I am ending the actual story here, but am thinking of maybe doing a separate chapter aside from this storyline and just having Natsuki find the email quiz online and shyly sending Shizuru her version of it :3

Whaddaya think?

If you have any questions, comments etc. please leave me a review!


End file.
